


SWS Oneshot ll

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: Summer With Snape Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Male Friendship, Omorashi, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Where are you going, Ron?”“To the loo, I need to empty,” Ron replied casually as he stood up and looked around for a moment. “Did anyone see the toilets when we came in?” He knew that it was an underhanded tactic but Draco having come here before on numerous occasions would probably be the one to answer him. This definitely worked in the other boy’s favor.Draco could have kissed the red-headed boy, and started scooting out the seat even before Theodore could speak. “I do, I’ll show you where it is,” he said a little bit to eagerly but he couldn’t help it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Summer With Snape Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580218
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	SWS Oneshot ll

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a friend of mine, it's Draco's desperation, not Harry's.
> 
> It's a direct add on, from the Novel of Summer with Snape

Harry wasn’t ashamed to admit it that he was snuggling up to his Uncle Lucius, after that embarrassing ordeal regarding the man in the toilet and his accidents. His face flushed in humiliation just remembering the moment before he shook his head to focus on the conversation around him.

“Ronald, I just finished speaking with your mother and we both decided that it would be beneficial for you to have dinner with us tonight, and possibly spend a few weeks’ vacation with us as well,” Severus replied carefully.

His feelings towards the youngest Weasley male had changed rapidly that year, and all because of his son Harry. Ronald had shown a greater maturity then the Potion Professor ever thought possible, he had taken a very protective role when it came to Harry’s regression. Severus was under no illusions that it might even be considered a hardship for the boy, the Weasley child was a fierce protector, just look at Ginerva.

He knew that Ronald didn’t resent the new role, and he was sure that in fact the child loved it. Which is why Severus and Molly both decided that this summer it would be better not to mention easier if Ronald stayed with them for a few weeks. The child he knew tended to feel that he was forgotten and useless in such a large family, but when he was with Harry none of that mattered.

Severus himself could admit that the boy was indeed growing up, and with Draco and Theodore being protective of Harry as well, he knew his son wasn’t going to come to any harm when they were all around.

Ron himself was floored at his mate’s father and he turned to see what Harry thought about this, only to grin in amusement at the way his best mate was curled into Mr. Malfoy’s arms of all places. How didn’t his mate realize he had the blonde business man in the palm of his hands already. “I think that would be wonderful Professor,” Ron replied eagerly.

He had remembered that past winter when the man had taken them to a muggle snow lodge and how much fun he had there, he definitely enjoyed spending time with his mate outside of school. And he remembered how much Harry enjoyed himself and that pretty much sealed the deal.

“Great, I will let you know more tonight, we’ll all sit down and talk about the plans for the summer. If there is somewhere you wish to go, that would be the ideal time to let me know,” he told the boy.

“Yes sir,” Ron replied happily, his smile drooping slightly as he saw the look on Malfoy Junior’s face.

If there was ever a person that Ron was confused about this year, it would be Draco. He had seen how concerned the blonde boy had been for Harry that day in the toilet, not to mention how he hadn’t let Pettigrew escape that day. He knew the Slytherin wasn’t all bad, and at the moment he knew that the other boy was hurt. He had seen that expression too many times on his own face. He just didn’t know why.

Draco was standing by his Professor and father, listening to the conversation with a hint of jealously and a whole lot of hurt. He swallowed thickly but didn’t voice just what he thought and instead picked up his trunk and turned to his father.

“Did mother come with you father?” He asked stiffly, trying to hide how much hurt he was currently feeling at the moment.

Lucius and Severus both turned to look at the blonde child who was steadfastly looking away from them. “She’s by Theodore’s mother,” he said slowly. “Dragon, what is wrong?”

“Nothing Father, I just want to go home now,” Draco replied quickly before he turned to head over to his mum. He couldn’t stand here and pretend that he didn’t exist anymore. He never thought there would be a day when he would be jealous of Weasley but here it was, and he hated it.

“I wonder what got into him,” Severus said with a frown on his face as he watched his student go.

Harry poked his head up to look at his Slytherin friend go and he sighed. “He probably wants to come with us. I like playing with Draco,” he replied softly.

“He is coming out to dinner with us Harry,” Severus said as he picked up both Ron and Harry’s trunks before he shrunk them and pocketed them.

“No I meant in the summer too, we had a lot of fun last summer when he came over to play,” Harry giggled out before he wiggled in the man’s arms so he could stand on his own feet.

Severus exchanged a look with Lucius and frowned they hadn’t actually thought of that but now that Harry had pointed it out, it made so much sense. The child was jealous and probably hurt that he hadn’t invited him along with them. If he was being honest he didn’t even think the Slytherin would want to spend his summer with Ron and Harry but apparently he was wrong.

“We can discuss this over dinner,” Lucius said slowly as he set Harry on his feet and they made their way over to his wife and son.

The blonde aristocrat was trying to catch his son’s eyes but the boy was avoiding that for all it was worth and he sighed. Harry had clearly hit the nail on the head with his deduction. 

“Lucius, Melinda and I have decided to spend a few weeks in France at the villa with some of the other girls. And we both agreed that it would make more sense for Theodore to spend the summer at the manor with you and Draco instead of Draco at Knott Manor,” Narcissa said slyly.

She knew her husband would be reading through the lines, Melinda Knott was trying to break away from her Death Eater husband, afraid that he was poisoning her son’s mind with all his bigotry. They would be in France trying to see which of their other pure-blooded friends were also in the same situation and see how they could help. She hoped that Lucius would take Draco and Theodore to spend some time with Harry and Severus. She had seen how much her son was changing and she knew it was for the better.

“I see, I assume we’ll be able to discuss this more later on tonight?” Lucius asked after a moment.

“Yes love,” Narcissa said softly before she turned to whisper to her friend.

Draco smiled softly then, knowing that he would be able to have a friend over for the whole summer too. He was still sad about not spending any time with Harry but this was okay too.

“Enough of that, let’s head to the restaurant,” Severus said as he pulled out a port-key and held it out.

“Daddy? Are we going to a muggle one or a magical one?” Harry asked curiously as he held onto both his father and the port-key.

“A magical one,” Severus replied as he made sure everyone was holding on before whispering the activation word.

Harry sighed as he picked himself up off the ground, dusting his robes off as he looked to see how everyone else fared. He frowned heavily when he saw that everyone else, even Ron had landed on their feet.

“How come nobody else fell down?” He pouted out.

“Because everyone else is used to it,” Ron replied quietly. “But you’ll get it eventually Harry, I promise,” he added hurriedly, knowing how sensitive the other boy could be.

The little Gryffindor accepted that before he turned to look at his father who he was still holding onto and he let go quickly, not wanting his friends to see. But unbeknownst to him they had already seen and was just choosing not to speak on it. 

“Before we go in, I just want everyone to know that once we are in here, Harry’s name is Emery. Try not to forget that when you speak to him,” he said knowing there weren’t a lot of children named Harry in the Wizarding world for some reason.

“Professor, do you think it would be okay if we sat at a table of our own and the grown-ups sat at theirs?” Ron asked hopefully, looking at the other boys to see their own delighted expressions at his suggestion. He hoped the man said yes, because then he could see just what Malfoy and Knott were thinking. He could admit that the other two boys weren’t that bad.

“I don’t see why not,” Lucius answered before Severus could. He knew the man was overprotective when it came to Emery and he needed to discuss some things regarding their summer plans without the boy’s trying to listen in..

“As long as we are kind of close by right?” Emery asked quietly.

“Of course,” Draco replied quickly catching on what Weasley was doing.

“Then it’s settled then,” Severus said as they headed inside the restaurant and let their hostess know what was going on.

Harry giggled happily as he grabbed Ron’s hand to hold as they walked to their table. He was super excited for this summer, he would get to spend it with his best mate and he knew his daddy was going to have something fun for them to do.

Ron led the way to their booth, making sure Harry was in first as they sat facing the other two Slytherins. “How much do you want to bet that Malfoy’s dad and Emery’s dad decide to spend the summer together?” He said with a smirk.

“That is highly probable, unless I protest,” Draco said in a slow drawl. “Who says I even want to spend my summer with you weasel?” He added, trying to get a rise out of the other boy, he was still slightly upset over feeling left out earlier.

Harry and Theodore both frowned at the insult and both tensed at what Ron’s reaction might be. They were very surprised when the red-headed male just shrugged his head.

“If you’re incapable of speaking with me or about me without insulting me, then you definitely need to do a little bit more growing up Malfoy,” Ron said with a shake of his head before he turned to look at Harry who had a worried expression on his face. “I won’t fight,” he promised him with a slight smile.

“Good, we are gonna have the best summer ever,” Harry gushed out happily as he leaned into his friend before looking down at the table to see the children’s menu.

Draco frowned as Weasley hadn’t even risen to the bait and he sighed in annoyance before he turned to look at Theodore. “Was there anything you wanted to do this summer?” He asked his mate, trying to rid the awkward silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over at the adult’s table, Lucius and Severus were efficiently hashing out just what they were planning to do. He knew he was forgetting one vital person when it came to the summer but he honestly didn’t think Black would fuss to much. They seemed to have reached an understanding of sorts, at least when it came to Harry and the child’s continuing happiness.

“Where were you planning on taking Ronald and Emery this summer?” Lucius asked quietly.

“There is a rare flower that only grows in the wilds of one of the states in America. I was hoping to meet up with some old colleagues of mine, to get see if I can procure some of it,” Severus admitted.

“So a trip to the colonies then, what were you planning to do with the boys then?” Lucius asked generally curious.

“I’ve been reading up since our last venture into the muggle world and I’ve found that over the summer, they have different kinds of camps for children to participate in. I was thinking of enrolling them into one,” he admitted.

“For how long?” The blonde man asked thoughtfully.

“A week or so, that’s how long the expedition will be. I could attempt to take them along but it might be dangerous and I don’t want to expose Emery to anything. Especially because trouble seems to find that child no matter where he goes,” Severus said with a sigh.

“That is true, if you wanted any adult company for when you get back I wouldn’t mind coming over to the manor with Draco and Theodore,” Lucius offered with a small smile.

“I will definitely be taking you up on that offer, especially because it seems that Draco and Ron are very capable of getting along despite the age old blood feud between their families,” Severus said with a smirk.

Lucius smiled ruefully before he smiled at his longtime friend. “ I honestly don’t even know how it started,”

Severus laughed in earnest before he picked up his menu to see what he might like to order.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Harry, what were you thinking of getting?” Ron asked curiously as he looked at the menu in front of him.

“Shepherds Pie sound’s really yummy,” Harry said before he stretched an arm out to catch another one of the snitches that were flying around their table cloth.

“If you catch a certain amount you can win a prize,” Draco said absently as he watched the younger male.

Harry and Ron both looked up then in surprise. “Like what?” Harry asked excitedly.

“I’m not sure, it depends on how many you end up getting,” Draco remarked.

“Have you ever won anything Draco?” Theodore asked when it became apparent the blonde child wasn’t going to answer of his own accord.

“I caught 5 once, and I ended up with a free dessert of my choice,” Draco said with a smirk. “I’ve never gotten past that, as after five they start speeding up even faster,” he warned them.

“I’m still gonna try it, I’m the youngest seeker in a century,” Harry boasted proudly before he focused on the tablecloth.

Ron chuckled as their waiter came by and he gave Harry’s order knowing that his mate was busy looking for the snitch.

Harry managed to catch 4 more before their food came and blocked his progress. He wasn’t mad and simply dug into his dinner with relish, looking back to make sure that his dad hadn’t left him.

“Harry do you think your dad will let me go home tonight?” Ron asked curiously.

“You don’t want to spend time with us?” Harry asked piteously as he bit into his dinner sadly.

“It’s not that, I want to bring my broom so we can go flying together,” he pointed out quietly.

“You have the broom my daddy bought for you last summer, he said you could take it home if you want. It was just easier to leave it at our house,” Harry said with a pout as he looked at his friend suspiciously.

Ron chuckled before he held his hands up in a universal gesture for giving up. “Relax Harry, I wasn’t suggesting anything I just forgot,” Ron said before he turned to focus on his food.

“Emery has gotten us all so whipped, it’s ridiculous,” Theodore said pointedly before he snickered.

“He really does, he’s just so lovable,” Draco said with a dramatic sigh as he shook his head and started on his food.

Harry was pretending not to hear them discussing him, but he couldn’t help the small smile that stayed on his face, nor could help from unconsciously preening at their words. He finished his food in record time, he had been really hungry since he had worried on the train over Sirius taking him from his father.

As it was he pushed his empty plate away and focused on catching snitches. Just like Draco had said, the golden balls had started to speed up. He had caught 8 so far, so he felt pretty accomplished. He still wanted to see how many he could catch before they had to leave though. He was so focused on his game that he honestly wasn’t paying any attention around him, or we would have been the first to notice that something wasn’t right with Draco.

Draco wasn’t sure how he was currently feeling in regards to Weasley, the boy was steadfastly ignoring him at the moment and he was feeling some kind of way. He wasn’t sure of the emotion and while it was confusing it wasn’t totally unwelcome. He glanced at the red-headed boy uncertainly before his eyes flicked over to the raven-haired boy next to him. Draco was wondering what was up with Harry at the moment.

He knew that the boy had used the toilet after getting off the train, but usually the child had a small bladder and would be due for another toilet break. Something which Draco had hoped to take advantage of. He was going to ‘tag’ alone when in actuality he would be making use of the facilities as well. As he currently stood, his lower body was sitting stiffly on the seat as he thought back to the last time he had relieved himself.

It was just before they got on the train and so many hours had passed and his abdomen was quite full up. Not to mention the pumpkin juice he had drank with his meal. He felt embarrassed for admitting he needed the toilet in front of the other boys. He wasn’t sure where he stood with Weaseley but he himself hadn’t forgotten that fateful day in the loo where he had denied Harry the toilet. What if the red-headed boy somehow prevented him from going? What if Theodore himself did? He gulped inaudibly before his resumed checking on the smaller Gryffindor.

“Emery, did you need to go to the toilet?” Draco asked in what he hoped was a casual voice as he kicked his legs back and forth underneath the table.

“No I’m fine, your daddy taked me already,” Harry replied his eyes not leaving the enchanted tablecloth. “I’m also at 10!” He said excitedly.

“That’s awesome Harry, I can’t wait to see what prize you get,” Ron said eagerly before he suddenly winced and turned to frown in the direction of the Slytherins.

“Which one of you kicked me?” He asked quietly.

Draco winced again, refusing to look at the boy. He hadn’t done it on purpose, his bladder has spasmed and his leg kicked out harder to keep from loosing any in his trousers. He knew he couldn’t very well say that and gave a quick look to Theodore who was looking at him in concern.

“It was me, sorry I was trying to stretch and my leg went a bit too far. I’m glad that I got you instead of Emery though,” Theo replied smoothly as he gave the other boy a significant look.

“That is true, he would definitely cry out and then the adults would be over here in an instant. And Snape is scary when he is mad at you,” Ron said with a shudder, his annoyance over getting kicked gone in seconds.

“You said it,” Theo agreed before he turned to look at his Slytherin friend. “Are you okay Draco? You’re bumping into me a lot,” he said slowly.

Draco gulped silently as he turned to look at Theo before he gave a weak nod. He turned his attention back to the tiny Gryffindor who was clear entranced with his game. “Emery are you sure you don’t need to go?” He asked, unable to keep the urgent tone out of his voice.

“I’m sure Draco, I don’t gotta go. Quit asking me that,” Harry huffed out, as he had gotten pretty good at recognizing his own body signals and he didn’t like someone else second guessing him, especially not his friends.

Ron was staring at the Slytherin boy with a little bit of confusion and a hint of disbelief before he casually looked under the table. From that vantage point he could see that the blonde boy had his legs tightly closed and was squirming in his seat. If he couldn’t tell right then, the hand at the other male’s crotch was a dead give away.

He didn’t understand why the boy didn’t just go, he could understand wanting to use Harry as an excuse but his mate didn’t even need to go at the moment. So honestly what was Malfoy waiting for? Was he scared of going alone? Never being one for getting embarrassed over that natural function especially growing up in the big family that he did, Ron nodded silently to himself before he started scooting out of the booth.

Harry looked up then, alerting the two Slytherins who had been having a silent stare off or something before he turned his attention to his mate. “Where are you going Ron?”

“To the loo, I need to empty,” Ron replied casually as he stood up and looked around for a moment. “Did anyone see the toilets when we came in?” He knew that it was an underhanded tactic but Draco having come here before on numerous occasions would probably be the one to answer him. This definitely worked in the other boy’s favor.

Draco could have kissed the red-headed boy, and started scooting out the seat even before Theodore could speak. “I do, I’ll show you where it is,” he said a little bit to eagerly but he couldn’t help it.

“Okay I’ll wait here with Harry then,” Theo replied slowly as he started to put some pieces together.

Draco ignoring the knowing glance from his fellow Slytherin as he finally got to his feet. Standing up had alerted his bladder that this position made it quite harder to hold on and he froze in place with a tight smile on his face. He didn’t want to lose it right here in front of everyone in the restaurant. Draco gulped softly, when he felt someone’s hand squeezing his shoulder, allowing him to focus on that for a moment rather then his impending situation.

“Come on,” Ron said the big brother in him coming out as he headed towards where they came in. He remembered seeing the ladies in the begin and he figured that the males would be right by it.

Severus did a double take when he saw the two pure-blooded males quickly walk by their table. He opened his table to ask where they both thought they were going when he felt someone hit his upper arm. He turned an appalled face to see who had the audacity to actually invade his personal face when he found himself face with Narcissa.

“They are going to the toilet, if you had of stopped them you would have delayed Draco. And I know for a fact that he would not have been able to stand here without disgracing and humiliating himself,” Narcissa said quietly so only he could hear.

Severus nodded, his eyes automatically flying to him. His child looked okay so he would just speak to the boys when they came back. He shook his head and turned to look at Lucius.

“I’m going to make sure everything is okay, I won’t let them see me,” Lucius said slowly. He had thought earlier that Severus had been joking but he had watched both of the children walk by their table with the Weaseley boy’s arm over his son’s shoulder. Draco hadn’t looked angry or disgusted at all so he needed to see what was going on. He hurried into the lobby area of the restaurant before he turned a disillusionment charm on himself before he headed into the men restroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron ushered the other boy into the toilet quickly, his arm coming off of him the minute they entered inside. “Go,” he urged the boy urgently. He didn’t want to deal with any accidents, they were traumatizing to the victim and he knew he couldn’t use magic to help the boy and he didn’t want to imagine confronting the boy’s father. That would be just awful.

Draco hurried over to the urinal quickly before he could think about his choice. He had himself unzipped, with his robes thrown hastily on the floor before he could think about it. He breathed a sign of relief as he noisily peed. He didn’t even feel threatened when Weaseley walked behind him and picked up his robe from the floor.

“Why did you wait so long?” Ron asked curiously as he held the other boy’s robe. The floor was not the place for it, and he didn’t want it to get dirty and the other boy in trouble. He didn’t know how the Malfoy’s disciplined but they were an old pure-blooded family too and he didn’t want Malfoy to be punished over something stupid. He glanced over suddenly to look at the door close, he didn’t think anything of it because he knew he had pushed the door wide open in his haste.

“I was asking Harry, but he didn’t need to go. I didn’t want to go alone, Emery told me of a story of a guy trying to hurt him in the toilet last summer when he went alone. I was scared and I didn’t want to ask my dad because I didn’t want you to make fun of me,” Draco said quietly in a moment of vulnerability.

Ron was running a hand through his hair and shaking his head in disbelief. “I wouldn’t do something like that. Creeps are everywhere, my brothers still take me to the toilet when we go out and I’m almost nearly 14 now, I’m not the strongest one out there. And I would rather be protected then hurt,” he admitted before he suddenly sighed. “I don’t hate you, just so you know,” he added.

Draco flushed and turned to look at the boy in disbelief as he zipped up his pants before he headed to the sink. “I find that hard to believe, I’ve constantly belittled you and made fun of you and I’ve been a great big prat to you,” he pointed out.

Ron nodded but shrugged in the same regard. “Yeah you have, but I’ve done things to you back. If you remember in first year, when you introduced yourself to Harry and I, I snorted at your name. That seemed to really set the whole thing off. I shouldn’t have done that, because the Wizarding World has so many strange names as it is,” he said with an uncomfortable shrug. “I know there is a blood-feud between our families, but I’m done with it, regarding you and me,”

Draco stared opened mouth at his peer as he dried his hands before he made his way to the other boy. “What are you saying?” He asked his throat suddenly dry as a desert. He couldn’t help think that there was an ulterior motive the boy was playing at but he knew this boy was Gryffindor through and through, just like Harry.

“I don’t want to fight with you anymore. If Harry can let everything aside and be with Snape, then I can let this feud and this prejudice that we have with our families go. I’m going to be apart of Harry’s life and I know you will be too, and he’s going to get tired of us fighting. He grew up with abusive relatives, I don’t ever want him to compare us to them. I don’t ever want him to have to choose between you or me. He doesn’t deserve that, he deserves some semblance of happiness. We can give him this,” Ron said firmly.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Draco said weakly, as he glanced around hoping his father would appear. How was he supposed to handle this.

Ron swallowed thickly as he pulled out his wand and held it in front of him with his two hands. “I do know what I’m doing. I Ronald Bilius Weaseley, do so swear to end this blood feud between House Weaseley and House Malfoy on this day, so mote it be. Harry deserves the best of us,” he finished out, watching as his wand lit up as it registered the oath.

Draco shakily took out his wand, his father wasn’t here to save him. Though he didn’t honestly think he needed to be saved at the moment. He took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. “I Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do so swear to end this blood-feud between House Malfoy and House Weaseley on this day, so mote it be,” he intoned out formally.

Ron watched impassively but inside his heart was beating wildly as their oaths registered. He could actually feel a small weight lifting off his shoulders at the other boy’s words. “I accept,” he intoned out.

“I accept,” Draco replied formally, watching blankly as a white light flashed around them before it suddenly vanished. He put his wand away slowly as he stared wide eyed at the other boy.

“Do you feel different?” Ron asked as he handed the robe to the other boy.

“A little bit, I feel a bit lighter then before,” Draco admitted as he pulled his robe back on, looking at the Gryffindor with uncertainty. What did this mean for them now?

“Then it worked,” Ron said happily before he reached forward to engulf the other male into a hug. That was how things worked in his family.

Under the disillusionment charm Lucius slipped out of the toilet, canceling the charm before he made his way back to the table. Like Draco had said he felt as if something that had weighed him down was gone. The boys didn’t realize how huge breaking the feud was, but he was glad that it was gone. He would need to talk to Severus to discuss what had happened. He wondered how the other Weaseleys were dealing with it.


End file.
